Encounter
by bluebloodswzh
Summary: Complete AU. Dawn is interrupted when luring her prey. William/Dawn


Dawn walked down the street, heels clicking against the stone pavement. A group of drunk girls passed by, giggling about something that was probably unimportant. She rolled her eyes, thankful that she did not grow up in this senseless era.

She could not detect any footfalls behind her with her excellent hearing. Looking at the pathetic Abercrombie and Fitch ensemble she put together, she wondered when anyone would take the bait. Damn it. Her stomach was rumbling.

Her lips curved into a smile when she heard footsteps belonging to more than one rapidly approaching her. Oh, there was going to be a great feast tonight, just what she needed. Masking her pleased face, she turned back with a look of fear, morphing perfectly into a helpless teenager.

There were six men who reeked of cheap alcohol, as her heightened sense of smell noted, rapidly gaining ground. She swung her head back and looked for a convenient location. There! She spotted an opening to an alley.

She picked up her pace and headed towards the opening. The men, probably thinking the same thing, rudely pushed her into the alley, making her splash into a puddle of dirty water. Oh they were going to pay for this.

"What are you guys doing? Please let me off!" Dawn realized the scared and slightly high-pitched voice belonged to her. After four hundred years of practice, she was doing this sub-consciously.

"Don't worry 'lil one, it won't hurt much." One of the men snickered. Dawn couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off his face. Scratch that. She'll probably just tear off his whole face later.

She slowly backed off right into a wall as the men crept towards her, a sinister smile adorning each one of their faces. Dawn made sure her eyes were wide-open, breaths coming rapidly faster even though she didn't need to breathe at all.

-

William trudged along the pavement, his sling bag hung loosely on his shoulder. Four hours of unpaid overtime! He wondered what he had done to deserve this. He adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses, eyes blinking rapidly to get rid of the exhaustion from staring at the computer all day.

Looking up to see the distance that was left to his apartment, he noticed a gang entering a dark alley. He didn't think much of it until he heard a frightened girl's shout. Shaking his fatigue away, he ran up to the alley and saw the men pressing a brunette against a wall.

Usually, William was the timid and insignificant computer geek. Usually, William would avoid situations that would get him into trouble. However, this was not a usual situation that William encountered everyday. Thus, William did something totally unusual, something he would probably regret later in his life.

"Stop right there!" He shouted with courage he did not know existed.

The gang turned their heads at his voice. Snickering ensued when they saw who he was.

"Yea, yea, play the law-abiding concerned citizen. Now go away!" One of the men bellowed.

William felt mildly insulted when they turned their heads back towards their prey. Did he really look that unthreatening?

He ran towards the nearest guy and with all the strength he can muster, yanked him away.

"I said stop!" William looked straight into the eyes of a hideous looking man. Wait a minute, was that cheap beer he smelt?

Now he finally got their attention.

"We were gonna let you off you punk. Looks like you need a beating to learn your lesson."

Before they shoved him onto the ground, he silently mouthed a " Run away!" to the young girl. He thought he saw a flicker of irritation on her face before his sight was flooded with the underside of leather boots but he dismissed it. After all, the girl was most likely to be grateful for his help.

Even though he hurt in a thousand different places, at least the girl was safe.

-

One part of luring her prey that Dawn loved was the part where she finally revealed to them how dangerous she was and they look back with a mixture of surprise and horror. In fact, she loved this part of process so much, she has never gotten sick of it even once in four centuries.

So when she realized she was never going to enjoy this part tonight, she was **very** irritated.

This blond geek in his late twenties had to cruise by just when the fun was starting and stop her prey. She could have killed him right there and then together with the rest if she did not take that Kill No Innocent vow.

She had to admit; it was quite a grand gesture to feed himself to the sharks to let her escape. A gesture that she did not really appreciate. Still, she had to save him, which was why she was on the ledge of the building right beside the alley.

Dawn aimed and jumped right into one of the men, killing him off with a flick of his head. She then continued with the rest, until the ring of men surrounding the geek was killed off. It happened so fast; most of them probably had not realized what happened. Which was a shame really, since she wanted them to have slow painful deaths. Ones involving a set of fangs.

-

William felt his world turning dark. Out of his swollen left eye he caught a black figure jumping onto his assailants and one by one they fell.

Suddenly, a pair of crystal blue eyes came into view and then all went black.

-

Dawn looked at the unconscious man lying on the ground. His face was littered with bruises and cuts. She contemplated just leaving him there, but he had already seen too much. If he just went unconscious a little earlier, she could have just left him there. She wondered why she bothered concealing her identity. Sighing, she gathered up his belongings and swung him onto her shoulder like a rag doll, disappearing into the night.

---

I wrote this as a one-shot but I have a whole storyline in mind. Should I continue? Please R&R!


End file.
